


How Far We'll Go

by Sephirron



Series: 2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, OC, betaed we don't die like odessa, but yes odessa is dead here, cathmir spikes into your hearts once again!, edelgard is afraid of water and everyone else isn't, no i definitely didn't listen to moana 420x to write this, prosthetic athlete, queue 80's training montage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirron/pseuds/Sephirron
Summary: The open water is a whole world of its own, the depths of it unfathomable to humankind. The ocean could be as calm as a spring’s breeze and as angry as a raging storm.To Ashe, the rushing waterfalls had tested his wills and his failures. With friends alike, he must steel himself to face the trauma of his faults.To Ignatz, sailing the line where the sea meets the horizon has made the entire world open up, free to paint his path despite his limitations.To Petra, the ocean has ripped a love away from her. She is determined to bring her home to cross the finish line, together.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: 2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881421
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	How Far We'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally time! I am so excited to share this with all of you and thank you for all the support you’ve given the amazing writers on this project! Please enjoy!
> 
> Note: if you’ve noticed the Odessa tag from my chaotic friends, stay in confusion no longer! They were calling me out on my war crimes I committed! It’s been many months of this XD Hope you love her, regardless <3

**[Fhirdiad, 2019]**

“Annie, I really don’t see how this is going to help…” Ashe sighed, as he randomly flipped through the pages of a math book. A plate of tiny cakes was pushed in front of him and he gingerly took one before taking a bite of the rich chocolate cake, which lifted his discouraged mood a little.

“I told you already, Ashe! It’s all math! If we can figure out the angle of how your paddle hits the water, it will help you control your turns better!”

“I know, I know. It’s a good theory, really, I just don’t know if I can…” Ashe muttered as he slumped into his chair. 

Annette scooted her seat closer, and patted him on his upper back in an attempt to comfort. “Practice makes perfect, and you’ll never know if it will help unless you try. I know you’re afraid but I believe you can do it!”

Ashe allowed himself to smile at Annette’s bright enthusiasm. No matter what day it was, she never failed to make his mood lighten tenfold. He was grateful to have her supporting him. After the incident at the qualifier competitions, he needed all the help he could get. 

Ashe had been canoeing for most of his life, having grown up paddling through various rivers, streams, or any other body of water he could find. But the Summer Olympics was a whole beast of its own. The raging waters were rougher, faster, and unforgiving. The waterfalls nearly roared as loud as the crowd, which added to the building tension in Ashe’s demeanor. 

Annette and some other Faerghus athletes had come to support him. The course itself was short, two minutes at best. It was about endurance and his ability to fight against the push of the river while he twirled through the gates, without losing his head.

When the whistle blew he was off, and at first it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He soared through the first gate easily, vigorously alternating his paddle to keep his stride. But then, as he veered right to make the second gate, he didn’t notice the barrier in front of it. He barely had enough time to plunge his paddle to circle back to the center river. The sloppy trick cost him.

There was a drop right after the barrier and his canoe nicked it, causing it to flip over and plunge him beneath the water. He couldn’t see anything beneath the rushing water and his head bashed against something solid, dizzying him. All he could think was  _ get up, get up, get up. _

He heaved his body and broke the surface once again, and barely managed to pass through the third gate. Through his soaking wet hair, he blearily plunged his paddle into the water again, successfully turning around and leaning back just enough so the bar of the gate didn’t hit him and penalize him even further. He paddled as fast as his limbs could towards the finish line, hoping to save the seconds that he had lost.

Water splashed at his face and he could feel something stinging at the side of his temple. He rose shaky, cold fingers to it and hissed, pulling his fingers away that were tinged with blood. He finished the course with a minute and 47 seconds. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed but he wouldn’t know if he would qualify until later on.

Annette had taken him over to the medic station where they patched him up. He luckily wasn’t concussed, but was still shaken. When the scores lined up, he managed to qualify but just barely - one place above the cut off. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or extremely overwhelmed. Annette held his hand tightly as he cried. 

Ashe didn’t touch his canoe for a while after that, giving himself time to recover from the wound that still gave him headaches on occasion. It wasn’t until Annette barreled into his apartment with books stacked up to her chin with Dedue quietly following behind her, did he ever consider it. 

“Uh,” he uttered. “What’s all this for Annie? And not that I’m not glad to see you as well, Dedue, but what are you doing here?”

Dedue waited for Annette to heave the books onto Ashe’s coffee table before speaking. “Annette had an idea of how to improve your performance. That’s why I’m here.”

“And that idea is…?”

“Dedue is going to help you weight train! If you can withstand the pull of the water better with more strength, it’ll be easier to move your canoe!” Annette announced, clearly pleased with her brilliant plan. She then slapped the pile of books on top of the table, Ashe peering at the titles of something to do with math and physics. “And! We can figure out angles for your paddle to help your turns!”

To say that Ashe was surprised would be putting it lightly - never in a million years would he have imagined a plan steeped in mathematics. Which brought him to where he was now, groaning with his head in the pages and his muscles sore from an intense weight lifting session with Dedue. He was a strict teacher but precise all the same. Ashe could tell from the dull ache in his muscles that he was not only improving strength wise but also stamina wise.

He just couldn’t seem to shake the qualifier competition memory from his mind. The wound had barely left a scar but he could feel a shadow of the pain from it to this day. 

“C’mon Ashe,” Annette poked at his unmoving form, slumped against the desk. “I’ll bake you more sweets if you just try it this once, I promise!”

Ashe took a deep breath and swiftly lifted his head. Annette was always good to him, he owed it to her to at least try. Her encouraging smile and eyes glittering with pure confidence and hope did plenty more to reinvigorate him then the thought of more sweets ever could.

“Alright, Annie, let’s go out on the practice ring and try this out. Theory is great and all but I won’t improve unless I try,” Ashe said, steeling himself despite the fear that crept on the hairs on the back of his neck. The moment he finished his statement, Annette was pulling him out of his chair excitedly, giggling along the way to the door. 

It made him laugh almost as brightly as she had.

They packed up his canoe on top of the car and made their way out to the training building. Together they hauled the canoe inside and set it down beside the ring before Ashe went to get changed. In the locker room, he changed into his wetsuit and pulled his vest over his chest. In the mirror, he could see the proud colors of blue and silver. He brushed his thumb over the pattern of the lion and set his shoulders. 

When he came back out, Annette had been waiting for him patiently on the bleachers. One of the books was balanced on her lap and a timer was in her hand, ready to point out any improvements in his form or time. He slid into his canoe and pushed his paddle against the edge of the ring, floating into the center of the river. He took a deep breath, mentally taking note of the different gates around the course.

“Alright Annie, you can turn it on!” he called out and the ring came to life, the water rushing around him. 

With a deep breath, he began to paddle while being pushed forward by the strong current. He glided through the first gate and alternated quickly for the second. As soon as he passed through the second gate, he plunged his paddle into the water at an angle he had studied countless times. It let him turn full circle smoothly and he could feel his oblique muscles pulling with the current. They were sore, but he was determined to direct the canoe where he wanted it to go this time. From the second gate he soared down, sweeping past the 3rd gate and once again, repeating the technique, swung in a graceful arc through the opening, leaning back so he didn’t hit the bar, and was on the path once again. He reached the end of the course, splashing water everywhere.

He slicked back his hair and looked up at Annette, almost frantically awaiting her answer. It seemed like the best answer he’d hear all day with how wide Annette’s smile was.

“88 seconds, Ashe! That’s just as fast as the gold medalist from the last Summer Olympics!” she cheered.

Ashe cheered along with her, laughing and throwing his hands into the air. In his delight, he tipped over and capsized into the water again. Annette stopped cheering and immediately went to the edge of the pool, watching helplessly for her friend.

“Ashe? Ashe!”

The silver haired boy rose almost as quickly as he had sunk, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. He was still chuckling, the thought of his clumsiness just now when he had succeeded at beating his qualifying time by a huge gap, made his sides ache with laughter. Annette sighed, relieved that the light had returned to Ashe’s eyes, finally in his element once again.

“Wanna go again?” she asked, splashing water at his face. 

“Ready.”

* * *

**[Garreg Mach, 2020]**

The Garreg Mach Olympic canoe slalom ring was surrounded by crowds of people, all waving the flags of their respective homelands. Ashe almost felt a surge of deja vu as he stood between the bleachers, just beyond the entrance to the locker rooms. He saw the raging waters once again and this time, made mental notes of every gate. He wouldn’t allow another barrier to pull a fast one on him.

He leaned against the wall in his gear, waiting for his name to be called. As he continued to watch everything around him, a taller shadow loomed over him to reveal Dedue.

“Oh, hey, Dedue,” Ashe greeted, fully turning to him. “Have you come to watch as well?”

Dedue nodded, expression unchanging. “I wanted to see the results of your training. You have worked hard.”

“It was all thanks to yours and Annette’s help. I feel much more in control now.”

“Not scared?”

Ashe paused, subconsciously brushing at his temple where the faint scar was. “Well yes, I am.”

“But?” Dedue pushed.

“I won’t let fear continue to hold me back. I owe it to you and Annette for supporting me and all I can do is try the best I can,” Ashe concluded, nodding to himself and clenching a fist in front of him. “Besides, I think I have a good chance! I managed 88 seconds pretty consistently during practice!” The boyish smile on his face was a far cry from the solemn look he carried for months after the preliminary rounds. 

The canoe slalom ring was small but he had come so far. 

Dedue spared him a small tick of a smile. “You have improved Ashe. Now let’s see you do it.”

“Right,” he nodded resolutely. “I should be going, if you see Annette, tell her I’ll see her after?” 

Dedue silently agreed and Ashe made his way to the starting line at the announcement of his name being called. His canoe had been set out for him and the line assistant helped him into it. He made his way over to the starting line, taking note of his nation’s flag on the board with his name displayed. The official lifted the flag and Ashe held his breath. The flag went down and he rowed forward into the array of currents. 

Just like practice, he weaved through the gates with ease. He saw the accursed barrier just beyond the second gate and set his jaw. He passed the outside of the gate, used the paddle at the angle he had now practiced many times, and twirled on the water as if he controlled the very currents themselves. Withstanding the push of the water he passed through the gate and was already steered for the next obstacle. 

As he approached the small waterfall, he clenched his abdominal muscles in preparation for the drop. He kept his balance with the landing, and he reveled in the adrenaline rush it caused. On the sidelines he could see Annette cheering, hands cupped over her mouth, no doubt yelling as loud as she could. 

The moment he crossed the finish line, he looked up at the screen and couldn’t help but yell in pure elation.

  1. _Ubert - 86.9_



He not only beat his record but in a complete reversal to his performance in the qualifier rounds, he had won gold. A gold medal! Later, he would blame it on the water for the tears streaming down his face. He waved at the crowd, the blue and silver flags fluttering in the crowd as they cheered for him. He caught Annette’s gaze and she smiled, with unshed tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. He made a mental note to make sure to give her a hug later.

And perhaps an unspoken question.

At the medaling ceremony, his shaky legs could barely step up to the podium as he bowed his head to receive his medal. The weight of it settled against his heart and soothed his nerves as he reflected on how far he had come. The bitter memory of his injury, remembering the replays of his inexperience, the way the announcers had spoken of his performance with a pitiful tone. 

He stood proudly for the cameras and when the interviewers had cleared, he was tackled by a flash of orange.

“Oh Ashe! You really did it! I knew you could!” Annette cried, holding onto him tightly and squeezing with all of her tiny might. Ashe couldn’t breathe but he still grinned through it all, patting at her back. 

“Thank you, Annie. For believing in me,” Ashe said sincerely, hugging her back fully now. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Annette pulled back and sniffed, wiping at her tears with her sleeve and giggling, “Yeah? You didn’t hate all that studying?”

“You made it better,” Ashe said shyly, rubbing at his neck where the medal hung from. A gentle blush dusted over his freckled cheeks. “So much so, that I’m wondering if you’ll spend time with me again..?” he drifted, eyes flickering around nervously.

“Oh yeah? But what would we do?” Annette pushed, her bright smile curving into one full of mischief this time, as she sensed the boy’s nerves. 

“Annie, are you really going to make me say it?”

“Say what?”

Ashe sighed, shaking his head, now with an amused smile. He took hold of his medal and removed it, the gold gleaming from the sky overhead. He then put it around Annette’s neck, kissing the medal before letting it fall from his hands. Annette looked down at the medal, jaw slack and eyes shocked with a question. 

“I got this medal because of you and your help. Would you give me yet another honor of letting me take you on a date?”

The blush that covered Annette’s cheeks was something Ashe could only describe as beautiful and so uniquely Annette that he felt warmth at the tips of his ears. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, even more so than it had during his race. Annette didn’t answer him with any words but another hug, this time snuggling in close, her face hiding in his neck to hide her joy and embarrassment.

“Yes. I’d love to.” 

* * *

**[Derdriu, 2015]**

Derdriu, capital of Leicester, was a beautiful seaside city that the locals adored and tourists flocked to. The buildings that stood tall under clear blue skies, were home to delicious food, fashionable shops, and artistry. On the pier, an amusement park glittered with brilliant lights and a large ferris wheel that operated year round. 

To Ignatz Victor, Derdriu was wonderful, but not as immaculate as the sea that rolled over its sandy shores. He would spend most of his days idling on the boardwalk, a canvas balanced on his lap and paint brushes stuck into the sand. His artwork often combined the cerulean hues of the sea and the sky, from sunrise to sunset. 

He would hunch over his work, hiding it from the people that would look pointedly at him in attempts to sneak a peek at his progress. Ignatz wasn’t confident in his work but he knew it was something he loved. It fascinated him to no end. 

Today, he took to his usual spot, swished his brush against the canvas while he carefully studied the horizon in front of him. He captured the way the sun reflected off the water, the way the sky stretched above them, how the sand faded beneath the waves, and the boats that lingered at the dock.

His friend, Raphael, would always tell him to pick up sailing. As boisterous as his friend was, he couldn’t not notice the way Ignatz would take interest in the boat designs as they passed or got caught in a trance as they glided by on the water, but Ignatz would always frantically refuse. He was already klutzy as it stood and the thought of operating a boat as it balanced on the water frightened him.

He couldn’t deny that he was curious, however, about how far those sailing boats could go. He wondered if the water turned to liquid gold beneath the sun and if he could soar over the surface like that. He wondered how much more beautiful the horizon would look if he sailed out into the distance. 

Little did he know, he would get much closer to that dream in ways he never thought. It begins with a car screeching over the road and Ignatz eye’s widening.

Paint splattered all over the boardwalk, glittering beneath the sun.

**[Derdriu, 2016]**

“Aaaaand, done!”

Ignatz sighed in relief as cool liquid was sprayed onto his heavily inked arm. A paper towel wiped over his skin many times, revealing the vibrant colors underneath. His arm was still shaky from the intense 5 hour session but when he gazed down upon the piece, he smiled widely.

“It’s amazing, thank you so much,” he said gratefully, twisting his arm to observe the piece closer. It was an aquatic sleeve, blending with hues of the ocean, the vibrance of the horizon, and the subtleties of coral reefs. 

“You did half the work Ignatz, it really was an amazing piece that you painted,” the tattoo artist replied, throwing several inked soaked towels into the trash and pulling off his gloves. 

“Thank you, truly,” Ignatz said, a little softer this time. “It means a lot to me.”

“How have you been holding up, kid?” 

Ignatz smiled though it didn’t reach his eyes. He brought his hands in front of him, one real and one fake, both clenching. “The prosthetic specialist has helped me so much, I can move the fingers almost as well as my actual hand but…”

“Yeah. Sorry kid. But hey, I’ve been seeing you sailing on the water more now! That’s gotta be somethin’ worth cheering about.”

Ignatz chuckled lightly. “I’m horribly klutzy still, I have a long way to go yet. Raphael has been very… supportive. Loudly so. But it helps.”

“Still, good to not let things get you down,” the artist said, patting Ignatz on his shoulder. He then reached over on the easel where a canvas painting had been lying against for reference. In the very corner it had been signed, “Ignatz Victor, 2015.” The last painting he had ever done. The tattoo artist handed it back and Ignatz took it gingerly, tucking it under his prosthetic arm so as to not harm his newly inked sleeve.

After being bandaged up and paid for, Ignatz left the shop and was greeted with the view of the beach and horizon once more. He sighed at the sight and ruffled his hair before heading home. When he came back, he set the painting on the wall along with all the other pieces he had done over the years. The wall was scattered with portraits of still life, nature, and most importantly, the sea he loved so much. 

The next morning he got up slowly. He combed his hair back and dressed for a boat day: a simple long-sleeved polo, shorts, and sandals. He left the house and made his way down the boardwalk to where his boat was docked. It was a decent model, a gift from his parents and friend’s chipping in. He knew they meant well but he couldn’t help but feel guilty for the burden he imposed on them. Maybe if he had been more careful or more vigilant he wouldn’t have…

Another sigh. He carefully boarded the boat, organizing some of the ropes and went to untie the boat from the dock. It was then he heard something that cut through the quiet morning air.

“Haaaah!” 

He looked up then and saw further down the beach, a group of women playing a rather intense match of volleyball. From his standpoint, he could see the volleyball being spiked over the net straight into the sand by a tall blonde, before the opposing team could dive to deflect it. When she landed on the ground once again from her soaring jump, she cheered and pumped her fist into the air, offering her teammate a high five.

Her teammate didn’t respond. 

“Oh come on Shamir, don’t leave me hanging. That was a good spike and you know it,” the blonde jostled. 

The woman apparently called Shamir, looked at her partner with an unimpressed expression that looked as if she was almost bored. She sighed and gave the blonde the high five that had been waving in her face.

“Catherine, don’t be embarrassing, please,” Shamir groaned. 

It was then Ignatz spotted something - the shirts that they were wearing. He recognized the colors and gaped. It was the colors of Garreg Mach, specifically their Olympic athletes. Olympic athletes got to travel the world and he was so intrigued by the notion that before he could stop himself he stumbled out of his boat after hastily retying its bounds. 

The athletes heard him scramble and turned to look at him as he tried to smooth his walk over the sand.

“Hey kid, something we can do for you?” the blonde, Catherine, greeted. Shamir stayed silent, observing.

“Hello, I-I’m sorry to intrude on your practice! My name is Ignatz. I couldn’t help but notice your shirts. You guys are from Garreg Mach, right?” 

“Sharp eye kid, yeah. Shamir and I are a volleyball duo! A great one in fact!” Catherine bragged, slinging her arm over Shamir’s shoulders. Shamir gave a roll of her eyes but didn’t move away from the embrace. It made Ignatz smile, amused.

“I was hoping to ask you something, I used to paint and I’ve always been intrigued with the world beyond Derdriu. Could you tell me what it’s like? I mean, I’m sure you guys are well traveled, right?”

“What do you mean, ‘used to’?” Shamir spoke up, her tone deeper. 

Ignatz smiled or maybe it was more of a wince as he raised his right arm and pulled up his sleeve, revealing the metallic prosthetic underneath. “I can’t paint anymore unfortunately. I’m trying to take up sailing but I’m not very good at it yet.”

Shamir and Catherine shared a look then nodded back at Ignatz. “Sorry to hear, Ignatz. Although I see some sick ink on your arm there? Is that a piece of yours?”

“It is, yes!” he answered, voice higher and his face now blushing.

“You were a hell of a painter then, it looks great. I’m sure if you put your mind to it, you can be great with sailing too.”

“I- I appreciate that,” Ignatz stuttered. “I’m just not sure.”

“Ignatz,” Shamir said simply yet Ignatz straightened up at attention all the same. 

“Y-Yes?”

“We can’t tell you about the world outside of Derdriu.”

“O-Oh?” he said, disappointed. He kicked his feet against the sand and put his head down. “That’s a shame.”

Shamir scoffed and stepped forward a little, tapping his shoulder so he’d look up at her. She then pointed behind him and he followed her direction, only to see the boats docked on the water, floating gently with the sea. He didn’t understand. 

“You’ve got a boat, kid. Use it. The experiences we have are useless to you,” Shamir answered his silent question. “Can’t paint anymore? Go see the world for yourself instead.”

“I-” 

Catherine cut in, giving him a gentle punch to his collarbone. “Yeah, what Shamir said! And hey, work hard enough, we’ll see you at the Summer Olympics!”

“O-Oh, me? I could never-”

“You really want to see the world?”

“Well yes, but I-”

“Then you’ve gotta work for it. You’ve come this far haven’t you?” Catherine pointed out, gesturing to his arm. “The only one stopping you, is you.”

Ignatz stayed silent, stunned. He wanted to apologize immediately for doubting himself to complete strangers. He instead looked back at his boat and took a deep breath.

“I guess I could try,” he conceded.

“That’s a good start. See you at the Olympics, Ignatz!”

***

**[Derdriu, 2020]**

As if Catherine and Shamir’s pep talk could predict the future, Ignatz improved greatly over the years. It was a rough start at first, with him fumbling with the ropes of the boat and coordinating the lever to steer. He knew he was already at a disadvantage with his right hand’s fingers not operating as smoothly, but with enough encouragement from Raphael and his help doing timed exercises, soon Ignatz was sailing smoothly across the seas as if he had been born to live there his entire life. 

“Looks like that’s nearly the last of it, Ignatz!” Raphael shouted, as he finished attaching Ignatz’s boat to the truck. He patted the side of the boat and gave his friend a bright smile. “I’m really proud of you man!”

“Raphael please, you’re going to make me much more embarrassed than I already am,” Ignatz chuckled nervously. 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that, you should be proud too! I can’t tell you how excited I was when you finally mastered the course!” 

Ignatz returned the smile, fondly remembering that day. His left hand, calloused from operating the boat so often for months and months, and how his elbow would ache underneath his prosthetic from the exertion of operating the boat. He couldn’t count how many tears of frustration he had shed. But there was one day, where the skies were crystal clear without a cloud in sight, with the sun sparkling over the waves. Ignatz breathed in the sight of the silver lining of the sea meeting the sky while the winds fluttered through his sail - it was a perfect picture. 

As Ignatz soared with the wind he let out a gale of laughter, as he skimmed the water with his fingertips. He tugged at ropes to maneuver the sail to better capture the gust of wind, propelling him forward at a speed that made him feel like he was flying. A few clouds had rolled in and if he could still paint it now, he’d dream of a boat gliding through the heavens themselves. 

He steered swiftly through the course and crossed the imaginary finish line just like he had countless times over the years. He heard a yell from the docks, and saw Raphael jumping up and down excitedly,cheering with his fists in the air, while he waved the timer in his hands.

He had beaten his time by solid minutes. It was a vast improvement over any practice run he had done. And at the preliminaries, despite how nervous he was, he was happy, ecstatic even to find he had qualified in 2nd place. It was more than he ever could’ve hoped for.

And now, he was traveling to Garreg Mach for the Summer Olympics. As he set out on his journey, he thought Shamir and Catherine would be proud.

***

**[Garreg Mach, 2020]**

It was his event day, and saying he was nervous was a massive understatement. His boat sail had a new addition, now fluttering with golden yellow and charcoal hues. He pulled on his vest, which matched the sail’s colors and put his cap on backwards to keep his windswept hair out of the way. He rubbed at his elbow, double, triple checking that his prosthesis was in place. He heard footsteps coming behind him to be greeted by Catherine and Shamir. 

“So I see you upheld your end of the deal, Ignatz,” Catherine greeted jovially. “Congratulations! You’ll do well!”

“Thank you, Catherine. Your and Shamir’s words really helped me back then,” Ignatz replied shyly, as he rubbed at the back of his neck. 

Shamir huffed, but had a smirk on her face that betrayed her usual broody air. “So. Is the world what you expected it to be?”

Ignatz laughed, the soft sound being carried by the seaside winds. “It’s even better than I could’ve ever imagined.”

“Well, when you’re out there, I’m sure it’ll be even better than that,” Catherine added, nodding her head towards the water. “Go get ‘em, kid.” 

Ignatz nodded and walked briskly towards his boat. He gave it a big push from the dock before he hopped into it and settled comfortably in his seat, ropes in one hand and the tiller in the other. The boat glided to the starting line and he breathed deeply alongside the push and pull of the sea. His gaze zeroed in on the horizon where the two floating marks indicated his turn. He took note of the other competitors as they lined up beside him. They looked intimidating and far more experienced than him. He felt the nerves come back.

The whistle blew, the neon flag pulled down, and Ignatz yanked the ropes to catch the wind just right, sending his boat shooting forward. 

_ Only forward Ignatz, _ he thought.  _ As far as you can go. _

He managed to pass up many competitors as the water splashed on his arms and legs. He didn’t focus on them though. His only focus was maneuvering with the wind. On the first turn he leaned with the boat sharply, skimming the water with his hands, and completed the turn without veering out too wide. He nearly sighed in relief at the first turn. He was in second place, just teetering behind the lead. 

He whirled around the second turn with ease but someone behind him knocked into his boat, causing it to tilt off course. The ropes slipped through his fingers for a second before he grit his teeth and quickly switched his seat to the otherside of the boat in an attempt to counteract the momentum. He rocked the boat on that side until the wind caught his sail again and he was back on course, now in 3rd place. 

He pulled and released the ropes with the wind, just inching in front of the competitor that had knocked him over. The nameless face had glared at him behind his sunglasses but Ignatz didn’t pay him any mind. Switching seats again he made the last turn, drifting closer to the turn and then propelling forward taking back his place. 

He could see the line of the beach now with the finish line floaters bobbing in the waves. He continued to rock the boat with the downwind, maintaining the hydroplane amongst the water. The crowds were getting closer into view and he could see his friends as they cheered and jumped up and down, while calling his name. The waves were crashing on the shoreline and the sun was high in the sky. His back was soaked from the boat constantly rocking and he couldn’t have been happier.

He proudly crossed the finish line, with his Golden Deer sail flapping joyously with the wind. 

  1. _Leicester, I. Victor +0.26._ A silver medal. 



He pulled his sleeves up, and pumped his fists into the air, inked skin vibrant with its colors and metal of his other arm gleaming. He could barely hear the sound of his laughter over the roar of his friends cheering and the waves at his feet.

A picture perfect finish.

* * *

**[Enbarr, 2020]**

A salt water breeze licked up the rocky cliffside, and glided over the grassy top in waves. The sea continued endlessly while the clear sky joined with the glittering water beneath the bright sun. Bare feet dangled over the edge of the cliff, swinging to a tune that a girl hummed. A stronger gust blew, weaving through her mauve tresses and brushing against a violet stingray tattoo that expanded like wings on her back. She continued to look out to the horizon, as she twirled a band of wooden beads in her fingertips.

“I knew I’d find you here, Petra,” a voice softly said behind her, sweet with the wind. 

Petra turned to look over her shoulder from her seat on the cliff, and found familiar emerald eyes. Petra smiled and rose to meet her.

“Dorothea,” she said fondly, taking hold of her hand. “I did not know you were being looking for me.”

“Well luckily, there’s always a good chance I’ll find you by the sea,” Dorothea teased lightly. The brunette then peeked over the edge of the cliff, before her eyes widened at just how far down the water was. Petra seemed to be entranced by the gentle roll and pull of the waves, making Dorothea ponder her for a moment. “What do you think of when you look so far away?”

Petra paused for a moment and then looked to the horizon once again, the sun almost blinding on the water’s edge. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose, and another breeze seemed to whirl around her in an embrace before it caressed Dorothea’s own hair. 

“I think of home,” Petra answered, thumbing at the beads in her hand.

Dorothea’s brow furrowed, worried. “Are you feeling homesick?”

Petra neither nods nor shakes her head. “I am always missing my homeland but Fódlan is my home as well. I am having happiness here, with you and the others.”

Dorothea nearly blushes but pushes past her brief moment of shyness. “Are you worried about seeing your people at the Olympics?”

Petra wore a smile that almost reached her eyes, turning away from the horizon. “I am not being worried, no. I will be fighting for their pride even if they believe I am betraying them. I fight for the pride of the Black Eagles, myself, and… the pride of a friend now lost.”

Dorothea placed a hand on Petra’s shoulder and squeezed it, in hopes to provide some comfort to her even though she didn’t quite understand how deeply Petra’s loss went. Still her head was set high, carrying a weight she held with practiced ease. Petra was no longer the uncertain girl that had arrived on Fódlan’s shores, but a warrior through and through. 

Petra slipped the beads over her wrist and then put her hand over Dorothea’s, and nodded with a determined look on her face, irises turned to steel.

“I will be bringing her home,” Petra said firmly. 

Dorothea nodded along with her, offering the other girl a reassuring smile. “I know you will, Petra.”

***

**[Brigid Archipelago, 2013]**

“Petra! Hurry up, the water spirits are playful tonight!” a girl shouted, throwing the door open to find Petra in the process of weaving her hair into a neat plait.

“Odessa, I’m almost done, just hold still for a moment!” Petra chided, hiding her laughter at her friend’s elation. The moment she finished braiding the final layers and wrapped it in elastic, Odessa was pulling her by the wrist out the door. They giggled on the way, running barefoot down to the shore beneath a moonlit sky. The duo dived into the waves, swimming underwater for a while until they broke through the surface, laughing at the refreshing feel of the ocean breeze and the water gleaming almost like crystals around them. 

“I’ll race you to the rocks!” Odessa challenged, pointing at the gathering of boulders ahead of them.

“Prepare to meet your match!” Petra retorted, a mischievous grin on her face. 

“3…2…1… Go!”

And like a harpoon through water, the two girls launched forward in graceful strokes, cutting through the waves with precision and breathing above the surface after a few repetitions. From above, they looked as though they belonged in the ocean with how easily they navigated their paths. The two were neck and neck, their legs fluttering behind them as fast as they could. Both their hands clamped down on a rock’s edge before hauling themselves up to the surface, breathing heavily.

“I think I touched the rocks first,” Odessa said breathlessly, pushing her wet hair back. 

“In your dreams,” Petra laughed, whipping her braid and splashing Odessa in the process. Odessa reached into the water and swiped up, tossing water right back. They started laughing again - a few more splashes exchanged before they looked beyond the rocks, where the sky met the ocean, the sea of darker clouds diving into the water line.

“What do you think is beyond that line?” Odessa asked after a while, gesturing to the border of rocks they sat on.

Petra hums in thought, wading her feet on the water’s surface. “I suppose I haven’t really thought about it, Grandfather always told us the dangers of going out too far. That we can never know when the spirits will be vengeful.”

“But, if you could go, what would you want to see?” 

“I suppose… what the world is like beyond Brigid. I’m sure there’s more to see.” 

“We should go together!” Odessa suggested happily. “Explore and travel the world, see how far the ocean goes!” At that, Odessa leaps from her post and into the water beyond the rocky border, swimming out further, gliding on her back. The moon was high in the sky, its reflection scattering in shards. 

“Odessa! You shouldn’t be out there!” Petra called after her. 

“Come join me, don’t tell me you’re scared!” Odessa sing-songed, continuing to float. Petra bit her lip nervously, her gut twisting into knots the further Odessa went. She hummed a familiar tune on her lips, eyes closed as she drifted. On a spike of courage, she dove into the water and swam to meet her friend in open water. 

And that’s when the lightning came and the thunder rolled in. As if out of thin air, the dark clouds began to tumble on one another and the wind picked up. Odessa rose quickly to tread in the water, wide-eyed at the sudden change in the night. She sputtered as a wave crashed over her and Petra tried to swim as fast as she could to reach her. The waves raged on, increasing in their intensity, a riptide dragging the two under to the pitch black depths.

Petra reached blindly, trying to hold onto anything to bring her balance. She felt a grasp on her wrist but it was slipping. The lightning pierced the sky again, flashing beneath the water, and for a moment Petra could see Odessa trying desperately to hold onto her. With all of her might, she tried to pull them both to the surface, her lungs burning from exertion and panic. 

The ocean remained unforgiving as another wave crashed above, and the sheer force was too much to bear. Petra squeezed onto Odessa’s wrist, her eyes now burning, and in a heartbeat, she slipped through Petra’s fingertips. If only the sky could have heard the scream she would’ve let out. 

Petra didn’t remember much after that. The ocean tossed her as it pleased in the dark, the storm becoming louder and more violent. In a haze of consciousness, she felt a solid mass and grabbed at it, catching her palm on a sharp edge as she heaved to break the depths. She was by the rocky border again, gasping for precious air, nearly hyperventilating. Through her gasps, she hauled herself up even higher, eventually draping her body over a boulder, finally above water once again. 

Her palm stung from the gash and under the lightning she could see the blood glow against her skin. And in the same bloodied hand, in her fingertips entwined a wooden beaded bracelet. 

***

**[Garreg Mach, 2020]**

A red flag with a double-headed golden eagle fluttered with the wind from its stake on the beach. Competitors were lined on the shoreline as they completed their final preparations before the marathon, while several boats were taking position in the water. Petra stood beneath the Adrestian flag, tightening her red and black suit to her body. The number 1175 was marked on her upper arm. She gazed further down the beach and spotted an overly familiar flag, in hues of mulberry, green, and gold. Only then did she feel a tinge of apprehension.

“Do you need help with your cap, Petra?” 

Petra turned to find Dorothea accompanied by Edelgard. Petra beamed at them, her ill feelings quickly carried away at the sight of the other two.

“I would be appreciating that greatly, Dorothea,” Petra said, handing over her swim cap and offering her hair. Dorothea began to wind Petra’s intricate braid into a bun in order to tuck it under the swim cap. “Edelgard I did not have knowing you would be here to watch.”

Edelgard gave her a wary look as she eyed the rolling waves that would almost splash at her ankles. She made a quiet noise in her throat and jerked away from the edge, looking tense. Dorothea gave her a chuckle and a sympathetic pat on her head, to which Edelgard swatted her hand away due to her overall embarrassment. 

Edelgard cleared her throat and smoothed her hair back, keeping a safe distance from the water, nearly sidling up to Petra. 

“As much as I question how anyone can swim, let alone 10 kilometers, of course I came to support you. I want to see you when you win,” Edelgard said with an amused smile. “I’m also not unaware of certain hostilities...” Edelgard trailed off and looked pointedly in the distance, spotting the Brigid flag as Petra did earlier. 

It was then she noticed that a competitor was making their way towards them. Edelgard bristled slightly, ready to jump to her friend’s aid, to which Dorothea put a hand on a shoulder and gave her a sideways look. Edelgard frowned but nodded, dropping her tense stance. Petra gave her a sympathetic look and a nod of her own, assuring her leader that she was prepared.

“Red and black suits a traitor such as you, Petra,” a foreign tongue spat. 

Petra calmly turned around, standing face to face with another female competitor, with tanned skin and violet tattoos of similar style to her own. She wore a snarl on her face and her hands were balled into fists. She paid no heed to her aggression and responded in the language of their people.

“Kyra, you know as well as I do that I’m doing this for the pride of our homeland and for many reasons you couldn’t understand. My grandfather knows this, why can’t you?” 

“You abandoned your home! Do not speak to me of pride!” she seethed, stepping closer into her space but she did not budge.

“I abandon nothing. I fight with conviction and fire, your misplaced hatred won’t be able to fuel you enough to beat me,” Petra said simply, unwavering.

Before Kyra could act on her stinging pride, an announcer’s voice sounded from the overhead speakers for the competitors to begin lining up in the water. 

“This isn’t over,” Kyra growled as she stomped away.

“Well she was a joy, wasn’t she?” Edelgard huffed sarcastically, crossing her arms. 

“You okay, Petra?” Dorothea asked, doting on her.

Petra nodded. “Her words are hurtful but I will be fighting for the victory. With you and Edelgard supporting me, I am sure to be grabbing it.”

Her two friends smiled at her. Edelgard came up first and wrapped Petra in a hug, giving a few reassuring pats on her back. “You’ll do amazing - I’m sure of it.” And when Edelgard pulled away, Dorothea came up beside her, pulling Petra into her arms and planting a kiss dead center on her cheek. 

“Good luck,” Dorothea whispered against her ear, winking at her as she pulled away. A light blush dusted Petra’s cheekbones as she smiled goofily. She put her goggles over her eyes and waved at the pair, making her way towards the water and swimming towards the start line.

“You shouldn’t fluster her like that right before the race,” Edelgard chided, walking with Dorothea to the stands. 

Dorothea smirked as she flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder in a flourish. “It’s a good luck charm.”

In the water, Petra treaded the waves with Dorothea’s lipstick on her cheek that she didn’t bother wiping away. 

* * *

Soon enough, all the competitors were gathered at the start line in the ocean, surrounded by various boats with lifeguards, camera crews, and guides. She eyed the bright neon flag that was being held out from a boat and soon the whistle blew and the flag dropped. She propelled herself forward and began her freestyle stroke. On the first turn, she felt herself pulling away from the group, taking the lead amongst all the vigorous fluttering limbs in the water. She kept her pace, breathing only every fourth stroke, quickly taking note of the landmarks ahead of her so she could keep her stride once she was underwater again. 

From the stands, Dorothea and Edelgard watched on the monitors where the cameras were keeping track of the race. They could see Petra’s red swimming cap at the head of the race, her stingray tattoo looking as if it were soaring beneath the water as she maintained the lead. 

Despite her earlier confidence in her companion, Dorothea had her bottom lip between her teeth in worry. Ten kilometers was not a short distance and the sun was particularly unforgiving with its heat. She hoped Petra wouldn’t exhaust herself too soon.

Edelgard picked up on her friend’s growing anxiety and spoke up. “She will be fine, ‘Thea. She’s been training for this longer than we’ve known her.”

“I know, I know,” Dorothea sighed. “She’s amazing… I just can’t help but worry.”

“Have faith in her, she needs you,” Edelgard encouraged, not taking her eyes away from the race. Dorothea nodded resolutely, turning her attention back to the screen.

_ Come on, Petra. _ She chanted in her mind.

It was a long race. An hour and a half had passed before the competitors were on their 4th and final lap. Petra’s skin had a tinge of red from the blood and adrenaline pumping through her veins. In a few moments, she would have to sprint stroke through oncoming currents that made her lungs burn.

_ This is nothing _ . She thought to herself as she continued to push forward. On the last lap, she channeled every painful memory from her past. Losing Odessa to the raging waters and the loud roar of the storm that swirled around her. She was determined to not let the sea control her fate any longer. 

And in the same sense, she remembered the laughter of her friend as they raced, bickering on who was faster, leading to the usual splash war. She remembered when they would return home laughing and dripping wet, her grandfather chiding them for tracking water into the house but smiling all the same as snacks were laid out for them. The way they would sit by the fire, munching on food, and talk about their dreams. 

Only one of them could see that dream come true, the one about crossing the seas to see the world beyond. The one about seeing how far they could go. Only Petra wasalive to fight for it but she would be damned if she wouldn’t bring Odessa’s spirit with her. 

She could see the finish line now. The group was gaining but she steeled herself to push even harder despite her limbs burning from the exertion. 

Victory was surely certain.

_ “H-Help!” _

Like ice being dumped over her head, Petra froze, immediately looking towards the source of the shout and she saw a familiar Brigid swim cap go under, a hand outstretched for help. The memories returned and she could hear the storm in her ears. She blinked and she could see the look of fear in Odessa’s eyes as the tides pulled them under. 

_ We should go together!  _

On instinct, Petra turns to her right and dives for Kyra, catching her wrist and heaving her upwards towards the surface. 

“Oh Goddess, what is she doing?” Dorothea whispered, a hand over her mouth, horrified. The crowd was muttering around her, in the same shock, wondering what would possess a competitor to sacrifice her place like that. The announcers were speaking loudly, voices filled with surprise at the event. 

Petra broke the surface, hauling Kyra’s arm around her shoulder and blearily searched for the finish line. No one had passed her up yet but she knew with the extra weight, her fight to place would be much harder. 

“Kyra, I need you to hold onto me,” Petra yelled over the water, wrapping the fallen swimmer’s arms around her neck.

“P-Petra?” she croaked, exhausted. “What in the flame spirit’s name are you doing?”

“We go together, I will not leave you behind,” Petra answered, swimming forward as best she could. 

Kyra was stunned into silence and stayed quiet, helping Petra with any strokes forward that she could manage. If Petra was struggling with the added weight, she didn’t show it. The finish line was mere meters away and it didn’t faze her that two competitors had gained and passed her. All that mattered now was crossing with both of them intact. 

She heaved and pushed with every ounce of energy she had left, the air she inhaled burning her throat and tingling in her lungs. Her heart threatened to burst through her chest and it made her fingers feel almost numb.

And with her hand that had wooden beads wrapped on her wrist, she slapped the finish line board. 

She hauled Kyra to one of the boats waiting for them and then heaved herself up onto it, staying on her hands and knees as she gasped for breath. She pulled off her goggles and cap, letting her braid fall over her shoulder as she looked at the screen in the distance.

  1. _Adrestia - P. Macneary +17.6_



A bronze medal. 

Petra allowed herself a smile.

“Welcome home, Odessa.”

* * *

When the boat reached the shoreline, Petra hopped off with shaky legs. It wasn’t long before she was tackled into the sand with a hug, while a familiar perfume wafted into her senses. She heard a soft sniffle against her ear as Dorothea clung to her. Petra wrapped her arms around her, holding her just as tightly, weaving her fingers in her brunette tresses. Edelgard smiled down on them from where she stood, Petra smiling back as she rubbed Dorothea’s back.

“I was so worried about you when you disappeared underwater,” Dorothea cried. She pulled away at arms length, putting her hands on Petra’s shoulders, a teary smile on her face. “But you silly girl, you saved her and still placed. I am so, so proud of you.”

Petra smiled softly and leaned her forehead against Dorothea’s, taking a deep breath and soaking in the calm. “I brought us all home, that is being victory enough for me. Your good luck charm must have worked.”

Edelgard laughed out loud, shaking her head at the cheeky comment. Dorothea was smiling ear to ear, curling a wet strand of Petra’s hair behind her ear, then smoothing a palm over her damp cheek. Petra was giggling at the soft, happy moment.

“I can give you as many as you want,” Dorothea teased, planting another kiss on Petra’s face, now closer to the corner of her lips. 

And with that, the pair rose up from the sand, lacing their fingers together, sharing identical smiles. Edelgard took Petra’s free hand and squeezed gently.

“You were amazing Petra and you did us all proud. No one here has a better heart than you,” Edelgard said. 

“Thank you,” Petra replied, bowing her head slightly. “Both of you.” 

It was then that someone approached them and Petra’s eyes went wide. 

“Grandfather…” she murmured as he came closer, a flag in his hands. 

“Is that how you greet your grandfather?” he chided, but his small smile betrayed his criticism. Petra pulled away from Dorothea and walked forward right into his arms, breathing in his scent, the familiar smell of home - salt water and like the sun. 

“I did not think you would come, I know our people are still upset,” Petra whispered, clinging to him. 

“You have made Brigid proud, Petra,” he assured, pulling away to tilt her chin up. Her eyes were glazed with tears. “Odessa, would be proud.”

The tears fell full force now as she hugged him again. The burden she put on herself finally lifted, leaving a girl who grieved the loss of her friend once again. But there was happiness there too, that felt akin to returning to where she belonged. In the embrace, she felt a soft fabric wrap around her shoulders. She pulled away and looked at the Brigid flag curled around her, the hydra sigil cradling a flame fluttering upon her back. She looked up at her grandfather with wide eyes to which he only nodded, squeezing her shoulders. 

Petra looked back at Edelgard and Dorothea then, who were regarding them with kind looks. Edelgard spoke up.

“You should get changed, the award ceremony is about to start. We wouldn’t want your flag to get wet from your suit when you receive your medal.”

Petra nodded excitedly and embraced her grandfather once again before dashing off towards the locker room. They all lingered on the beach, looking at the direction Petra took off in. Dorothea walked forward slowly and bowed to Petra’s grandfather, offering him a smile.

“Thank you for doing that for her. I know she was worried about seeing her people before the race,” Dorothea said sincerely.

“Think nothing of it, child. She deserves the world, my Petra. For the spirits have tried her soul many times,” her grandfather explained. “I must thank you however, for taking good care of my granddaughter in your country. She has grown up well.”

Dorothea blushed in reply and Edelgard joined her side. 

“May we ask, just what happened that would cause her to save a competitor like that? The gold was surely hers,” Edelgard added.

Petra’s grandfather stroked the stubble on his chin. “Petra lost a dear friend to the sea many years ago. I could rarely keep them from the waters. But after she lost her, she was determined to honor her spirit. I suppose Kyra nearly falling to exhaustion compelled her to reconcile her past.” 

“I see…” Edelgard trailed off, frowning that she hadn’t known all this time. Dorothea stayed quiet and instead bowed to Petra’s grandfather once again, then turned to head in the direction of the locker rooms as well. 

“Where are you going?” Edelgard called after her, Petra’s grandfather looking on in curiosity.

“To give her more good luck!” 

Later on, Petra stood behind the podium, the crowd of people swarming around the stage. They announced the gold medalist first, then silver. When it was her time to step forward and she was granted her medal, she stood proudly in her red and black Adrestian tracksuit, with her Brigid flag wrapped around her shoulders. 

With a smile as bright as the sun, the sea rolling in the background, she waved at the crowd and cameras, with a bright red lipstick mark on her cheek once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a million times for reading! Your feedback, comments, and kudos are always appreciated! I’m honored to have been a part of something really special. I met some really great, uplifting, kind, chaotic friends and to be honest with all of you, it’s the best family a queer could ask for! Thank you The_Unqualified1 (she’s my dad now) and Avaryss_Ashley (she’s my mom too!) for letting me in on this and supporting me endlessly. I truly feel lucky.
> 
> Last but not least, thank you GreedyDragoon, my dearest auntie, for being the beta on my chapter and fixing my complete lack of concept of time lmao. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Please show my Fodlan 2020 Olympics fam some love if you haven’t already! Take care everyone (:


End file.
